Blades of passion
by yaoiluvr007
Summary: Draco in a pleasure house doing someone... literaly! It is based on the movie House of flying daggers. Voldemort is happy with the result! there is a very good reason it's rated m, so readand reveiw please.


**No title as yet**

**Inspired by "The House of Flying Daggers"**

**Hello again. Thanks for all of your help, my friend who wrote the beginning and shall remain nameless. Thank you so much for giving me this wonderful prompt and for letting me use your ideas to their greatest advantage.**

**I do not own the characters, the plot, or any of the settings that are used. I just like to have fun with the ideas that God and other people have so willingly given to me. So, Enjoy.**

Draco smiled as another orange slice was dropped into his mouth, followed by a spill of white wine. He opened his eyes to more closely examine the two boys attending to him. One was a brunette with blue eyes, the other ginger haired with amber eyes. Both were clothed in loose fitting white tunics that left little to the imagination. He closed his eyes, grinning as one stroked his hair. Oh, yes. The pleasure house was officially his favorite place.

Draco snapped his fingers, and the proprietor scurried over. Draco thought he resembled a frog with a long brown mustache, due to his green robes and rather round body shape.

"You require something, sir?"

"I hear you received a new one the other day," Draco folded his hands behind his head and leaned back; "I'd like a taste."

Galleons glittered briefly in the frog's eyes.

"Oh, indeed, he's a beauty, my lord, but…"he looked hesitant.

"But, what?"

The man smiled unpleasantly. "He's blind, sir."

Draco chuckled softly to himself. "Bring him in," he said with a imperial wave of his hand, "I'm curious."

The frog nodded eagerly, and scuttled out. He returned in minutes, pushing a dark haired by the shoulder. Draco sat up, attendants forgotten.

"Potter?" he said, almost a whisper. Draco could hardly believe it. He could have shouted for joy.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?"

The frog smiled maliciously.

"I take it you know each other."

Draco reached into his pocket, pulling out a few galleons and a pair of round framed glasses. He could see the frogs eyes turn towards the galleons, eyes glittering greedily.

"Give him these." said Draco, giving the glasses to the proprietor. He then gave the galleons over, and waved a hand at the attendants. Silently they left the room with the frog.

Draco smiled as he watched Potter put on his glasses. He rose from the comfortable plush cushions that were provided for comfort and leisure, and walked to where Potter was standing, wearing a white tunic identical to the attendants'. He looked so luscious in the revealing garment. Draco couldn't wait to get it off of him. It was then that he noticed the bruises.

"You're hurt, Har-Potter?"

"It's nothing, Malfoy."

Draco winced at the tone, it cut like a knife. He stepped towards Harry slowly.

"Harry, it's been too long."

"Malfoy, please…"

"What have they done to you?"

"Since when have you cared about my well-being?"

Draco sighed.

"Harry, don't tell me you don't know…"

'Don't know what?"

Draco stepped closer to Harry. He could feel the heat radiating from Harry's body. He discovered much to his dismay, that he had a boner.

"I know how to take care of that." said Harry, looking down. Draco smiled.

"Harry, I need to tell you something."

"Don't ruin indifferent sex, Malfoy."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" His sharp tone surprised them both.

"I was teasing, Malfoy."

Draco tried to calm himself down. This was making him unable to think.

"I…I…love you, Potter. I just—"

Draco was cut off abruptly by Harry's lips meeting his own.

Draco broke the kiss, almost gasping for air. He smiled to Harry, who chuckled and moved backwards.

'Will you shut up already? I love you too"

"What?"

"I love you too. I have always, ever since you offered friendship in first year. I thought that you hated me…."

Draco cupped Harry's cheek, gazing into his beautiful emerald eyes. "Oh, Harry…..'

Harry dropped suddenly onto the plush cushion, bringing Draco down on top of him. Draco was flipped onto his back suddenly, Harry pinning down his arms with one hand. Draco leaned his head up, finding Harry's lips, meeting them with his own. He arched his back, pleasure overtaking him. Draco surrendered to Harry's kiss, opening his mouth to allow his tongue to enter.

Draco gasped for air. He had never experienced anything like this before in his life. He thought it must be love. He looked up to find Harry grinning wolfishly down at him. The he figured out where his hand was. Blushing, Draco looked away.

"You're not embarrassed, are you?" Damn, he was good.

Draco moaned as Harry began to stroke him. He heard a chuckle, and then Harry was not touching him. Draco was momentarily disappointed. He hissed as he felt Harry's warm lips touch his cock. He lost all control. As Harry used every trick that he had learned in the whore house, Draco came, releasing his hatred, his fear of his father, his anger at what his father had made him. His complete surrender left him broken, with nothing left except harry. He looked up, his eyes hazy with tears, to see harry give a small nod.

Without a word, Harry let go of Draco. Draco flipped Harry onto his back.

"Harry….."

"Draco, please."

Draco heard a note of grief, of need, that he had never heard from anyone in his life. Like a ghost, Draco put two fingers in his mouth, coating his fingers with saliva. He glazed Harry's entrance with it slowly, stretching the moment as long as he could. He entered, acutely aware of Harry's pain. He moved a few millimeters, and Harry gasped from pleasure his hips shifting upwards to move nearer to Draco's. Slowly, Silently, Draco began to move, a steady rhythm of in and out, hitting the same spot every time. He pounded into harry roughly, no longer caring if he hurt him. He came again, arching his back and neck in a graceful curve, the aching in his heart increasing and Harry's muscles tightened with his own release.

For what seemed like an eternity, they were still. Softly, Draco kissed Harry's neck, pulling himself out of him. He rolled over, kneeling in front of harry, face buried in his hands, tears spilling from his eyes silently.

"Were did you get those bruises, love?" he said when he was capable.

"Draco, don't-"

"I need to know!"

"I get beaten, because I was blind without my glasses."

Draco recoiled in horror. He felt Harry's cool hand cup his cheek, soft skin comforting.

"You need not worry about me. I shall be fine. I always am."

Draco's heart broke as he saw Harry's scarred, beautiful face tormented by agony.

"Draco, let me….. Let me go with you…."

"What?"

"Voldemort's won. The world is lost. Let me come with you…."

"You would leave this world behind… You would leave the world without their savior…"

"I can no longer fight him. He has laid a curse on me. I am in agony, Draco! Let me die in your arms, not alone in some hospice."

Draco nodded once, taking out his wand. There was a green flash, and Harry collapsed into Draco's waiting arms.

"Forever, my sweet prince, whispered Draco, pointing the wand at himself.

The daily prophet the next day read: Malfoy killed in tragic murder suicide. Voldemort smiled, folding his paper with a hiss of approval. His hand lingered on the picture of Draco, holding Harry in his arms like a child.


End file.
